hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Marie (2008)
Hurricane Marie was a weak hurricane that developed during the 2008 Pacific hurricane season. The 15th tropical cyclone and 14th named storm and the 6th hurricane of the season, it originated out of a tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on September 6. The wave moved quickly westward with little or no associated convection until it reached Central America about two weeks later. The wave entered the Pacific Ocean on September 24. A depression formed on October 1. It strengthened and become Tropical Storm Marie later the same day. By October 3 it became slow moving and strengthened into and became a hurricane on October 3. After unusually weak activity during the late August and September, Marie was the first hurricane since Hernan, two months earlier. Since then, Marie began to slow and to the north, reaching its peak intensity later that day, with maximum sustained winds of 80 mph and a minimum central pressure of 984 mbar. Marie weakened into a weak tropical storm. It was downgraded to tropical depression status shortly thereafter. Marie' remnant low pressure area lasted long before degenerated into an open trough before being absorbed into Intertropical Convergence Zone on October 19.http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/2008/tws/MIATWSEP_oct.shtml Meteorological History Marie originated from an easterly wave that crossed the coast of Africa on September 6. The wave traveled quickly westward across Atlantic but showing no sign of organization until it reached Central America about two weeks later, and reaching Pacific later. However, areas of convection began to form from September 24, about 4 days after the wave has left the Central America. However, the system was not able to generate an area of low pressure until September 28, at that time, the center of the newly formed area of low pressure was located about 300 miles south of Manzanillo, Mexico. The system continued to be followed continuously to west-northwest. . is slowly organizing. Finally, during the morning October 1, the system already had enough areas of convection to be declared a tropical depression by the National Hurricane Center. This system begin to rapidly intensify as it moved toward the northwest, Tropical Depression Fourteen-E was upgraded to a tropical storm twelve hours later and receive the name "Marie". It again gradually intensify as Marie traveled into more favourable conditions but moving more south. It appeared to have an eye on early October 3, it developed into a hurricane on 1800 UTC 3 October and about 755 n mi west-southwest of the southern tip of Baja California and reached a peak intensity of 80 mph (130 km/h). Due to interacting with Norbert and a High pressure to the west, the storm moved slowly north, Marie’s hurricane status was relatively short-lived even though the upper-level vertical wind shear conditions were quite favorable for strengthening to occur. By 1200 UTC 4 October, a steady weakening trend was initiated as Marie turned westward and began moving slowly over cooler sea-surface temperatures, below 26C, and also into a more stable atmospheric environment. Marie weakened to a tropical storm late on 4 October, became a depression at 1200 UTC 6 October, and degenerated into a non-convective low pressure system when the cyclone was located about 860 n mi west-southwest of Baja California. The remnants of Marie became a swirl of cloud. At that time, the center of the system is located about 990 miles (1,590 km) to west-southwest of the southern tip of the peninsula of Baja California. However, as it move into warmer sea-surface temperature, it again developed some more clouds and have a slight chance of regeneration. It looped and turned toward the west on October 13 and it traveled along the intertropical convergence zone. Other than a few brief periods with deep convection, the remnant low remained devoid of any convective organization due to unfavorable upper-level shear conditions, the system was degenerated into an open trough before absorbed into the intertropical convergence zone on October 19 of about 1,210 miles (1,945 km) east-southeast of the of Hawaii. Impact and naming Although the Pre-Marie system caused showers near southern Mexico and Central America.http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/text/TWDEP/2008/TWDEP.200809242140.txt But since then Marie remained far away from any land masses, no tropical storm watches or warnings were issued. There were only one ship reports of tropical storm force winds associated with Marie. At 0600 UTC 5 October, the ship Jo Spruce (call sign PFAS) located about 70 n mi due north of the center of Marie reported a sustained easterly wind of 35 kt and a pressure of 1009.0 millibars. References Category:Wikipedia Archives